The Ocean See's All
by Blaysers
Summary: What if there was more to Onodera's "jaded" personality? Onodera's family goes on a cruise a year after the breakup with Takano. What happens when they meet? Well, I hope you read to find out. P.S. Onodera's afraid of the ocean which equals loads of fluff and drama. For more info, please read. Don't forget to review before you go.
1. Chapter 1

Onodera never resented boats. Their ability was actually quite remarkable, but there was one problem with them. Of course it didn't have anything to do with their design but the fact that they were actually able to float on the ocean, a gigantic pit of blue, horrified him.

As a child, Onodera had fallen in the deep end of the ocean and nearly drowned. Never getting over the shock, Onodera imagination got the better of him and replaced the memory with malicious creatures that prey for human flesh.

Onodera, now a teenager, of course knew better than to believe the creatures that a boy's imagination could create. He now knew that they lived further out in the ocean, not near the shore. Onodera had never been on a boat, smart enough to know what lived out there. The fact that the Onodera family had won cruise ship tickets caught him by surprise. Not only were they going on a ship, but they were going to be on it for 3 weeks and his parents decided to drag Onodera from England to Japan again just so they could all go as a family. The fear of going on the ship was so chilling, that the constant thoughts of Saga-Senpai stopped. All day the boy had hid in his room, tunneling as deep as possible in the many dusty books. Around eight, Onodera's jubilant mother peeked in.

"Ritsu-Chan? Are you packed?" she asked, making her way to the untidy bed. Receiving a nod, she sat down on the bed.

"Hon, we're not going to be able to spend all that much time with you. Your father's work and mine is piling up, but we still wanted to go on this vacation because it would be a shame to waste the tickets we won. We're still going to hang out, so don't worry."

_"Knew it." _Onodera thought. Nodding, the rude boy turned a page.

"Ritsu, how about you put that book away," she asked as Onodera put the book down. "Ritsu, you've grown to be such a pretty boy, you know that? I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends on this trip. Maybe you'll meet a girl?"

"I thought you wanted me to marry An-Chan?" Onodera questioned, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Of course we do. But why not have a little fun? I mean, you haven't been all too keen on the idea of marrying An-Chan and you have dated other girls, so why not? Just don't be doing any funny business, got it? You're still marrying her, so keep it for marriage."

"Got it mom. Good night." he rolled his eyes.

"What happened? You used to be so different." she asked, eyes sheeted in worry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Onodera yawned, the blanket covering a cold body.

"Never mind Ritsu-Chan. Goodnight. Love you and sleep well. Tomorrow's a big day." she smiled, flipping a light off and walking out the door.

_"Well, guess I can't keep the promise of saving it for marriage," _he smirked.

* * *

** Alrighty, re-did the first chapter. Hope you guys like it better than the last one. Review's please and LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that some of the characters are a bit, well out of character. Trust me, it'll all make sense later. Just try to enjoy it.**

Onodera rolled over on his belly, slamming his hand against the noisy alarm. Instead of turning off, it insisted on ringing. Onodera growled in frustration as he tried again. Successful this, Onodera sat up in bed, the light of the morning shining in his sea green eyes. For some reason, Onodera felt wonderful today. He got out of bed and went through his morning routine and wasn't until both shoes were on that he realized what was happening today.

_The cruise._

Onodera's head turned slowly as the suitcase next to the door came into view. Onodera's heart beat picked up as he got up and walked to it.

_I swear, if it had a face, it'd be smiling at me. _

Onodera shivered and hurried past the mocking suitcase. Skipping several steps, he made his way down the stairs and walked into the smelly kitchen. His mother reached for the plates as she began to pile food onto them, her long brown hair flowing beneath a sun-hat. She turned around, the white dress she wore showing of her curves and making her small breasts appear larger. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she looked at her son.

"Go get your father, okay?" she asked as she carried plates to next room. Onodera nodded and rushed to up the squeaky stairs and into his father's study. The curious door shook as Onodera banged on it.

"Dad, breakfast." he shouted through the thick door. The door swung open without warning and Onodera had to jump out of the way to make sure he didn't become another one of the paintings in the hallway.

"Food." Onodera's green eyed father cheered as he rubbed his hands together. As the content man started down the stairs, Onodera felt as though he had to choice but to follow the unusually happy male.

By the time Onodera had started to make his way to the last stair, Onodera's father was already seated with his mother. Onodera joined them and watched his mother flirt with her husband. Onodera's father's blush shone brightly beneath his black hair. Onodera felt a sudden warmth dance its way into his belly as he watched the couple happily play with each other. The happiest they'd been in a very long time.

_Saga-Sempai…_

Onodera hurried back to his meal and thought about the ship they'd be boarding. Suddenly, Onodera realized he wasn't all that hungry.

After breakfast had come and gone, they all jumped into the Onodera's dad's car. His mother and him occupied the back seat as his father steered them towards the harbor. Onodera fiddled with his fingers as he peered out the window, dull shops passing them by.

"Ritsu?" his mother asked. "Are you alright? You seem a little pale."

_No way am I ruining this trip for them. Not when they're so excited about it._

"Oh, I'm fine Mom." he lied as the forged smile lit up his features.

"Thank god. Wouldn't want you getting sick before the big trip or during it for that matter." she sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "Oh and Ritsu…"

"Yes mom?" he asked, pushing her to continue.

"We sort of signed you up for a certain program on the ship…" she hesitated.

"And?"

"Well, try not to get upset, but you won't be staying in the same quarters as us," greeted with silence, she continued. "You'll be sharing a cabin with another boy. The purpose of this program is for you and your partner to mingle and become friends. The director is hoping that with this new found confidence, you won't shy away from other communication and make friends with the other kids on the ship."

_Mom, I'm not shy. I just don't like talking to people._

"Sounds great mom!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet my roommate."

"I knew you'd love it!" she said with the same amount of excitement Onodera showed. A pang of guilt stabbed Onodera in the back, but he didn't have time to react it because the car came to a sudden halt.

"We're here!" Onodera's father sang out. Still amazed by his father's odd personality change, he bounded out the car and to the trunk. As his father opened the trunk, his mother pulled out the suitcases and tossed Onodera his.

"Honey, since we're on totally different sides of the ship, we're going to have to be splitting up here," she said as she handed Onodera a slip and key. "The paper shows the name of your cabin. Don't worry; we'll still have fun together. Your father and I still have work to do even if we are on vacation so we're going to try and make this as fun as possible before your father's procrastination catches up with us. You'll have fun with the program, it should keep you busy."

After a hug and kiss on the cheek, Onodera's parents turned and left to go up one of the ramps.

_For some reason, I think their work will get the better of them. Pretty much sounds like mom's trying to convince herself instead of me._

Onodera heaved the suitcases behind him as he approached the ramp his parent's had previously walked on.

_I can't do this…_

Onodera trembled as he came face to face with the wicked ramp. Taking a deep breath, he put one shivering foot on the ramp.

_My god…I'm doing it._

Onodera took a deep breath and clamped jade eyes shut as his legs suddenly launched forward.

_I'm really hoping no one's in front of me._

Onodera's legs suddenly stopped as the lime green eyes opened again to see the halls of the ship suffocating him. Sliding away from the door, he leaned against the wall and took deep, shaky breaths.

_You're on the ship. Now all you have to do is find you room._

Onodera glanced at the weird looks given to him as passengers walked by.

_I'm causing a scene. I have to do this._

Stomach filled with dread, Onodera skimmed down the long hallway and turned into a emptier one. Flipping the slip out of a sad pocket, Onodera searched for the room he was to be sleeping in.

_B6, B7, B8, B9, Ah, B10!_

Onodera smiled as he opened the door to a rather plain room. He felt the boat surge forward and bile began to rise. Onodera ran to the bathroom whose door was continently open. Leaning against the toilet, Onodera waited. After a half hour of nothing happening, he got up and picked up the abandoned suitcases on the floor on tossed them next to the bottom bunk. Onodera collapsed in the bed and studied his surroundings. On top of a large dresser, a TV sat with its back to the tedious door. The rest of the room was painted white with little color, other than the red bunk beds and Onodera's blue suitcases. Onodera sighed as weary eyes closed and the gentle rocking of the sea suddenly became soothing.

"This isn't so bad." Onodera thought aloud.

"It's good you think that way." a voice rang out. "Cause you're going to be in here for a while."

Onodera gasped and suddenly sat up, his head hitting the top bunk.

"Che~" Onodera whimpered, a hand claiming his head. A foreign man stood before him in nothing but shorts.

"I'm your counselor, Miku. I'm here to check on you and the bunk buddy. Apparently, he isn't here. Do me a favor and tell him that lights out is at 10:00. Music and TV's are permitted to play after 10:00 but not at too loud of volumes. I'll probably go over some more rules tomorrow but for now, just do whatever. Oh, and no funny business with the girls. Got it?" Miku asked.

"Yes sir." Onodera answered as the "counselor" left him alone.

Onodera felt his fear ebb away, so he got up and ran through his suitcase, desperately searching for a pen and some paper. Finding what he set out to find, he got up and cautiously made his way out of the lifeless room.

_Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought._

Oh Onodera, if only you knew what was coming.

**Sorry for not posting for a long time. I got sick and then caught up holiday stuff and then I got sick again. Anyway, here it is. Sorry that it was short and I tried to use less he's. Sorry people, I'll try to post soon again. Anyway, please review. LOVE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where there is struggle, there is love.**

A light spring breeze skipped through the brunet's hair, the top deck showing very few people as the sun lowered. Pen and paper at hand, Onodera walked as far away from the ramp as possible.

_ "This isn't so bad." _he thought to himself.

Instead of the smell of dried seaweed slapping his naive face, it actually soothed the innocent boy's rattled nerves. An area of glossy benches let itself be known as the boy sighed in relief. Sitting on a nearby bench, he smiled at the children as they ran around their elders. Couples held hands as they watched their children play with one another. Two young teenagers giggled as they tickled each other, both leaning in for a kiss.

_"Aren't you Japanese?" _the embarrassed boy asked in self.

Onodera flushed as he saw the couple.

_"Saga-Senpai…."_

Placing his worthy knight on the paper, Onodera began to write. As the sun came closer and closer to the ship, Onodera finally finished his master piece.

The young youth began to fold the paper, only for it to torn away by the greedy hands of the breeze.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Jumping to clumsy feet, the boy chased after it. Eyes only on the paper, many apologizes given, Onodera ran after it. After a long chase, Onodera reached the front of the ship. Panic filled his gut as he looked over the edge of the ship. Gripping the rail, the foolish boy tipped his head over the rail, looking for the paper.

"Oi, are you trying to kill yourself?" a deep voice suddenly asked.

"No, trying to find something." the boy replied, arms shaking at the rail.

"A paper by chance?" the voice asked. Onodera immediately turned around and bowed.

"Have you seen one? It's extremely important, so if you have, can you please give it back."

"Here." the paper in question was slid in front of his face.

"Thank you!" the boy asked, staring at the paper. "It really means a lot!"

"No problem. Did you write that?" the strange person asked. Finally deciding to look at his savior, his head flew up to meet him.

"Yes. It's very important to…." Onodera stopped as sweet tunnels of gold ale greeted him. Stunning black hair and irritated plum filled lips greeted the folly youth.

"Saga-S…senpai?" he stammered, the confused eyes shyed away. "Well, thank you for returning this. I'll be going now." Onodera quickly turned and made his way to down the platform of the luxury ship.

"Wait!" the lonely boy behind him yelled.

"Thank you!" Onodera called over his shoulder, breaking into a light jog. Turning into a hall that led into the ship, Onodera collapsed on the wall. Without the comfort of the sea's aroma, the boy now felt as if he might lose his breakfast at any moment. Crawling back to the room, Onodera collapsed in his bed and pulled the covers over himself, unaware of the new suitcases above him.

"_Funny. I thought I feared the ocean, but all along it was boats." _Onodera blinked under his covers, but the eyes had a mind of their own.

The little light that shone through the covers now disappeared. If only sleep was allowed.

"Hey, kid? You in here?" Miku's voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes. What do you need?" Onodera growled.

"Geez, cool it kid. Just telling you its dinner." Miku responded.

"Sorry. Can you tell parent's I won't be joining them?" Onodera asked.

"Sure kid. Name?" Miku asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your family name?"

"Onodera."

"Why aren't you going to dinner?"

"Sea sickness."

"Try not to get it on the floor. Oh, your roommate's here, so I'll go." Miku fading voice finished.

"Thank you." Onodera sighed, the eyes shutting once more. The door creaked open and shut, Onodera ignoring it.

"I'll just leave you alone." a voice whispered.

"Thanks."

"I wonder who my roommate is," Onodera thought to himself as the door opened and closed once more. "Aw well, I'll find out tomorrow."

**Okay chapter done so please review? I got another chapter up, so please do review. It would mean a lot. Also, please try to check out my other stories or PM me. I'm trying to make my stories seem a little more professional. LOVE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

The banging door startled Onodera out of bed.

"I'm up!" he shouted.

"That's good kid. Now get your asses out of there and into the dining area!" Miku bellowed back. Onodera scrambled to the blue suitcase at the edge of the bed and into the bathroom. Clothes on and hair brushed, Onodera dodged out of the room and toward the pale door.

"You better get ready if you don't want to get in trouble with Miku." he advised the sleeping person on the top bunk.

"Ya ya…" the nameless boy sighed.

Onodera opened the door and pranced his way out. The taunting halls that had suffocated him earlier now encouraged him as he found his way around the large ship.

"_God, where is the dining room?" _Onodera thought, facing a large map on the wall. "_Oh, it's right next…"_

Onodera yelped as a family bustled out the door that was now crushing Onodera's face.

"Terrible service, waiters were absolutely horrible. They were all kids!" a woman in a money littered, blood dress complained obnoxiously to the humiliated husband.

"You didn't have to cause such a scene. I'm never going to show my face in there again." the husband muttered.

"Then starve!"

"Mommy, I'm hungry." one of the children whined.

"Tell that to your father." the woman stormed off, shoving Onodera out of the way.

"Sorry about my wife." the man muttered to him.

"S..sorry." Onodera laughed, holding onto his throbbing head.

The man looked at him funny as he and the two bratty children hurried away from the awkward boy.

_"Poor guy."_Onodera pitied the man as he entered the dining room. Only, it appeared to have the same size of a restaurant.

_"Guess it's only to be expected." _Onodera awed.

Looking around, he found his parents sitting at a table in a far off corner, laptops glues to their face and fingers. Onodera stumbled over and sat in the empty seat in front of them.

"Hey Ritsu-chan," Onodera's mom's eyes never reaching his. "How's the trip been so far?"

"_It's been fantastic mom. I saw my ex boyfriend who got their hands on my love poem about them, so now I have to keep my guard up to avoid him at all costs. Turns out I hate boats, not the sea and did I forget to mention I'm gay? Probably not considering the fact you want me to marry a WOMAN and if I told you, you'd probably be pretty ashamed. Other than that, it's been great!" _Is what Onodera wanted to say.

"It's been great so far," Onodera exclaimed. "Thank you for making me come!"

"You're welcome honey," she giggled. "It's good you've been enjoying yourself. I'm actually surprised you're here with us."

"Huh?" Onodera asked as a young waiter placed a bowl of biscuits on the table. Onodera greedily put one in his mouth.

"Don't you know hon? Guess I forgot to give it to you," she asked, giving him a paper. "By the way, why weren't you here at dinner?"

"Got sea sick." Onodera replied, staring at the paper he was just given.

"Well, your better now?" she asked. Onodera nodded as he started to read the paper:

…...

To those concerning the "Social Buddies" program,

This program is for children who are more or less, different from other people. They shy away from attention and avoid confrontation at any cost. This program will help your children learn how to interact with others, including adults. After your child has adjusted on the first day of boarding, they are to look around the ship for "jobs." There are only a limited number of jobs per station so if they wish to get a good job, they better start looking! Oh before we forget, we'd like you to inform your children that they and their partner are to find a job together. Thank you for your time. If you or your children have any questions, please ask your child's counselor.

From yours truly,

Captain Watari

…...

"What!" the boy exclaimed, shooting up from the seat.

"Sorry, Ritsu-chan," he mother giggled, sipping her coffee. "It's time to get real. This is the perfect opportunity for you. They give you weekends off, so we'll still have fun. Plus, you get the same freedom an adult gets."

"You've got a point," Onodera sighed, the hair that parted at the center of his forehead covering his eyes. "I'll do my best!"

Grabbing a few biscuits, the boy left the table and made it back to his room.

"_Well, it is a good opportunity, but I doubt I'll have any fun. May as well try to have fun with it, even if it is just a way for them to get free employment,"_ he smiled to himself as a recognizable hallway came into view. "_Maybe my roommate is still in there."_

Onodera reached for the brass knob and paced into the room.

"Hello," he asked, looking at the vacant bed. "You in here? Cause we have some job hunting to do.

"Hold on just a second," a muffled voice behind the closed bathroom door replied.

"_Wait, I know that voice…" _Onodera thought as the bathroom door opened. The dark creature known as Saga-Senpai made itself know to the doe eyed prey.

"Ritsu, you're my roommate?" Saga-Senpai eyes widened. Onodera gawked at Saga-Senpai but then averted his eyes.

"No wonder. I was wondering what type of roommate would willingly choose the bottom bunk rather than the top." Saga joked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Onodera glared at Saga, but the shock remained.

"You gonna say something?" Saga asked.

"What are you doing in my room?" Onodera asked, tilting his head.

"It's our room. Not yours alone. Let's go find a job," Saga answered, walking past him and out the door. Onodera dumbly followed like a lost puppy that had disobeyed its master.

"W…what are you doing on this ship?" Onodera demanded weakly.

"Vacation, what else?" Saga replied.

"How are you acting so calm?" Onodera asked his voice breaking.

"What are you talking about? I've always been calm." Saga answered.

"You know what I mean." Onodera hissed the sound of teeth grounding echoing in the hallways.

"Shouldn't I be there angry one here," Saga asked. "After all, I'm the one whose heart was broken and took a kick to the head."

Onodera looked up at the irritated face of his old lover. The floor swayed back and forth, Onodera nearly falling with it.

"What the h…hell are you talking a...about?" he asked in a heated whisper.

"You were the one who thought it was a game." Saga pushed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You…"Eyes flew open wide as he yelled out. "You're the one who laughed when I asked if you love me!"

"What? I never laughed."

"Yes you did."

People around began to stare and whisper to the closest ears they could find. Realizing the situation, Onodera straightened up and smiled.

"Let's find that job." Onodera flashed his teeth as he walked ahead of Saga.

**Okay. This won't be so dramatic soon. Please hang through. You should be smiling soon! I hope… Please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I know what to fix and how to make this more enjoyable. Unlike a lot of writers, I enjoy helpful criticism. Please do tell and please keep reading. I'm going to see if there's a way to fix the first chapter, so if anyone knows how, please P.M me so I may find out how and fix it. Review and LOVE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

After an uncomfortable day of the job searching, the two boys collapsed on a nearby bench, the ocean sea lingering.

"We're never going to find a job." Onodera complained.

"Hey, what about that café?" Saga asked, pointing towards the doors that proudly announced their name.

"A café on a ship?" Onodera questioned.

"It little weird, but maybe they have jobs?"

"Perhaps."

With that being said, the two males made their way to the elegant doors. The peeling wallpaper did the café no justice.

"_Is this an older part of the ship." _Onodera pondered as they walked into the room. Although the outside was boring, the inside was unbelievable.

The tables and chairs were littered in roses, each table had a different color. The golden patterns on the walls led up to a magnificent painting of a blossom, its vivid petals lashing out at them. White satin curtains draped themselves among the many customers sipping away from porcelain china. Hearts littered themselves at the ground, but was really amazing all the young servers. The boys wore black vests with matching trousers. Fedora's had taken their places among their perfectly groomed hair. They boys were even wearing makeup. Their faces were painted white, deliciously red painted lips standing out. Each male server had black shapes around their eyes, almost making them look like circus performers.

The girls were just as extravagant. Many of them were curvy with little bust or butt. Tight black maid dresses clung to the lean girls as they made their way around the room. White roses tucked themselves behind the girl's ears. Many of them wore the same makeup as the boys, but glitter had been added. Tights also carried glitter as the met Mary Jane shoes.

"This isn't very Japanese, is it?" Onodera asked himself, was surprised when the question was answered.

"I'm not sure what it is," Saga laughed. "Come on."

Saga made his way to the doors that the teenagers had been coming in and out of. A girl walked out, but was stopped by Saga.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we can find some jobs?" he smiled.

"Um…follow me," she blushed. The two followed her as she walked through the kitchen, strangely not in havoc. Adult women opened ovens to admire their creations while others searched boxes of tea and bags of coffee. A few men heaved boxes of wine in a storage room. The girl stopped at a door reading "Manager" and knocked.

"Hey, some guys are here looking for a job." she said, backing away from the door.

"Bring 'em in!" the voice cheered. The girl opened the door and rushed away. Confused, they walked in. The office was small, but the posters of boys on the walls made it feel even smaller. Onodera could only tell they were guy's because of the other vulgar pictures that sat on the man's desk. Many of them dressed as girls and some were wearing nothing but t-shirts. Onodera felt the need to crawl up into a little ball, but ignored it.

"So, you two looking for jobs?" he asked pointing out the obvious.

"Yes sir." Saga replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to say we don't have a position for two boys," the man smirked. "I only have a job for a girl and a boy."

Onodera sighed, getting ready to turn.

"Wait." Saga whispered to Onodera then to the man. "Only for a boy and girl? That's a little odd, considering the fact that everyone works with their roommates."

"True, but I only have room for a boy and girl," he sighed, not rattled that Saga had pointed it out.

"Sir, we've looked everywhere. We can't find a job anywhere else." Saga insisted, turning to Onodera.

"Ritsu, please go outside."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Onodera walked out. Once outside he kicked the flour that had kindly spread itself in front the manager's door. After a few minutes, Saga came out of the room with two bags and chewing on a lollipop.

"Come on," he ordered, walking away. Once again, Onodera found himself at Saga's side.

"So?" he asked.

"We got the job. We start tomorrow."

"How come? Why not now? How'd you convince him to give us the job?"

"I'm great at negotiations," Saga smiled, nearly dancing out of the café. "It's because we just came. Those kids we saw have been here longer than us."

"Hmm…" Onodera grumbled.

"It's a good thing. Don't worry, I got your size. Extra small."

Already in the hallway that led to their room, Onodera nearly laughed at the joke.

"How come you're in this program?" Onodera asked as he opened the door to their room.

"Huh?"

"Well, you seem to already be pretty social with others already. More so than when we were togeth…."

"It's just so my mom can get me off her back."

"I'm sorry." Onodera shifted uncomfortably taking a notebook and pencil out from under a fluffy pillow.

"Now that were behind closed doors," Saga smiled, standing in front of the door. "What was up with the whole laughing thing?"

"I'm not really sure what you mean, so I'm just going to go on the top deck." Onodera made a path to the door.

"Don't give me that Ritsu!" Saga growled.

"Please don't call me by my first name."

"What did you mean by laughing? I never did."

"Sure. Let's leave it at that. So let me through."

"Are you talking about when you kicked me in the head," Saga pressed, a silence eagerly fighting him. "Is that what you're upset about?"

Onodera's hair fell as the boy reached for the knob.

"Don't run!" Saga demanded.

"Yes. That's what I was mad about." Onodera whispered.

"I wasn't laughing at you."

"Then what were you laughing at?"

"I was wondering why you would ask that question. Considering all the things we had done together."

"_Is this true? It might be. God, I'm such a moron."_ Onodera thought, fists curling.

"Good thing that's cleared up," Onodera said. "But this doesn't change anything at all."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure you still love me from the sounds of that poem."

"H…how much of that did you read?"

"Enough."

Crimson painted Onodera's cheeks.

"Ritsu, I'm going to make you love me again."

Saga smiled and stepped out of the door's way, letting the brunet run out.

"_Just who does he think he is? Saying things like that. Aghhhhh!" _Onodera made his way down the hall, but bumped into Miku.

"Hey kid. Why so red? Sick again?" Miku asked, broad chest sticking out as he helped the boy up.

"N…no, yes, I…I mean maybe." Onodera stuttered.

"Well, you better be ready for tomorrow's job. You did find a job, right?"

Onodera nodded vigorously, waiting for Miku to leave him alone.

"You should probably get ready for dinner. It'll be here in a little while."

"Miku?"

"Ya kid?"

"Can I switch roommates?"

"Why? Is he picking on you?"

"Well, n…no."

_I can't tell him._

"Sorry but you can't switch. You guys already have a job so it would be pointless."

Onodera sighed as Miku left him on his own. Onodera found the way to the dining room earlier than expected and found a table for his parents. A piano stood before the table the young man sat at, so he dashed to it.

"_It's been so long since I've played." _he thought, fingers quivering over the keys. The fingers leapt off the owners hands and danced without permission. They toyed with the keys over and over, the "Moonlight Sonata" flooding the empty room. They danced faster and faster as they reached the climax, the owner had yet to sweat. The fingers slowed as they reached the end only for the door to open. A young girl entered a smile on her face as she texted on her phone. The boy scrambled away from the piano and found table to brood at. Not soon after, bustles of families found tables to calm their children at. Onodera's parents didn't come until a good twenty minutes later, leaving the boy to fend off young servers.

"Hey Ritsu-chan!" his mother squealed obnoxiously.

"Hey mom." the solemn boy answered.

"Don't be like that," she sighed, sitting next to him. "I got you a book!"

"Really?"

"Yup, here you go." she smiled as she set the book on the table. "Queen's Circus" read its title.

"_The book that made me fall in love with Senpai." _the green man on the book glaring.

"Thanks mom. I already read it, but it's always fun to re-read something."

"It's hard to find books for you. You've already read them all!" she threw her arms up in the air.

"I guess I have," he laughed with his mother. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he decided to just grab a meal from the vending machines."

"The ship had vending machines?"

"Yes. But I prefer to eat all fancy. Don't you?"

"I don't care either way."

"Of course you don't."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing honey," she chuckled, waving her hand at the waitress. "What're you ordering?"

"Sandwich."

"That's so boring!"

Onodera looked away from the foolish woman and gazed at the piano. Its sleek black coating shimmered under the chandelier. The key's smiled with its straight teeth, luring the boy to play. Without noticing it, the boy's fingers began to tap away.

"Sir, what would you like?" a young woman's voice barged into the daydream. The boy swung his head around.

"I…uh… I…" the boy stuttered, staring at his mother.

"Let me guess, your part of the program," the girl asked. "Don't worry. I am too. Trust me, it'll get a lot better. I'll just getcha a sandwich."

"How'd you..."

"Know? Trust me. That's what everyone orders. They all want to go "American." If they really wanted to go American they'd order hamburgers. What would you like ma'am?"

"Sushi. Onodera's mother declared.

"_I'm not the only boring one." _he smirked.

The girl turned away, old mean admiring the swinging hips. Even Onodera's mom couldn't help but stare.

"Wanna date that girl?" she joked, elbowing Onodera in the ribs.

"Mom!" he whined.

"What? It's just a joke. Besides, An-Chan is more suited for you."

Onodera rested a worn out head on the clean table, finger's tapping impatiently. The boy had yet to notice the two pairs of eyes staring, one sweet and the other cold.

"Hey mom?" he asked, his head rising.

"Yes honey?"

"I know it's what you want, but I really don't want to marry An-Chan."

"Why not?" she asked, putting a mirror back into her purse.

"She's not my type."

"What do you mean? She kind and sweet, not to mention beautiful. The perfect match, plus it'll help the company if she joins our family. Her father's company and ours could join. Including the fact that it'll be passed down to her. You don't have anyone else, so why not marry her?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. But I don't love her. She's like a sister, not a wife."

"Don't be so selfish! You know that when you become head of the company you're going to need a wife to help you run it!"she yelled, heads turning at her. The boy bowed his head and twiddled with elegant fingers under the table.

"Sorry Mom."

"You better be. If you find someone else, maybe I'll consider it. But for now the plans of you marrying An-Chan will stay."

The blond waitress from earlier came back and placed the plates on the table, smiling at Onodera.

"I'll get you guys some water." she skipped.

The boy shoved the food down an empty stomach, taste no longer an issue. The mannose felt crept down his throat as it was accompanied by the unpleasant turkey as it beat the innocent boy's throat.

"Already done?" his mother gasped. Onodera looked down at the empty plate as water was placed next to it. Onodera downed the water down, disappearing just as quickly as the sandwich.

"I'm going to go." he forced smile at the bipolar woman before him.

"Okay, but at least give me a hug," she bought the smile and embraced the boy. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not mom." he lied through a grin.

"Bye Ritsu-Chan."  
"Bye mom."

The boy dragged heavy feet as fast as possible to the door and towards the comforts of the bedroom.

"_Saga-Sempai could have at least apologized if he wants to get me to love him,"_ he blushed. "_What am I thinking? I don't care about that!"_

The reassurance of the bedroom greeted the boy faster than expected as he suddenly found himself on a bed, flipping through channels on the T.V. One of the brown bags that Saga was carrying found itself on the teen's bed.

"Might as well see how it looks up close." he thought aloud as he reached for the bag. Putting a hand in, he pulled out something that was NOT to be expected.

"What the hell is this," the youngster yelled. "This doesn't look like the uniform at all!"

* * *

** Longer chapter. Hope you like it and please review. It means a lot to me, so please tell me your opinions on the story so far. It's gonna get good. LOVE YA! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, no new chapter! I will write a new one very soon. I've just been really busy with school and after school activities. I will update a new chapter soon, so please wait. I'm almost done with the chapter. Love you guys and keep reading/review! I will be changing the name of the story soon and I'll tell you the name in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

"What the hell is this, "the youngster yelled. "This doesn't look like the uniform at all."

Two outfits were in the bag. One of them was a maid outfit and the other was sleazy school girl outfit, both were currently lying out on the bed. Defiantly something a man shouldn't wear. It consisted of black suspender skirt which was way too short, red converse high heels, black and white thigh highs with spade patterns on the back, a white belly shirt that cut low, and bunny ears. Make up sat in the bag, but Onodera ignored it.

"_Why don't I have a boy's uniform? Hell, one of these isn't even a uniform!" _the brunet's head pounded as the door creaked open.

"I see you found your uniform." Saga's eyes glared at the clothes on bed.

"What the hell is up with this?" Onodera blinked politely, seething inside.

"We work night shifts. Night shifts are a little more "exotic" than day shifts. Nothing too extreme, we just sell more alcoholic beverages during the night and have a karaoke night. The hours are good, 6:00 to 10:00 at night and 8:00 to 12:00 in the morning. Since we work for Mino, the rules change a little for us." Saga explained, now gazing at the outfit with a smile.

"So why do I have girl outfits?" Onodera shook, eye twitching.

"Cause Mino is a pervert as you could tell from the posters in his office. Also, he only had room for a girl and boy."

"I have an idea," Onodera's head tilted as a smile formed. "How about you wear these?"

"Can't, Mino will only allow us to work there if you're wearing them. He said something about you looking the part perfectly. Told me he was into cosplay, so that's why you're wearing that. The other girls are too. He said you'd look better than the other girl's cause of your face. Since all the other girls are lean, you'll fit in."

"Saga, j…just in case you and M…mino haven't realized this, I'm a MAN!" Onodera's shaky voice tried to yell.

"Don't worry, you'll look fine. I'm can't wait to see you in them. Especially the night one," Saga smiled, walking over to the boy.

Onodera's desperate cry of "pervert" never did come out as smooth pink lips were covered by luscious ones. Onodera's eyes fluttered as Saga's hands grasped the smaller boy's shoulders. Onodera cried out and quickly tried to push Saga away. The kiss was sweet, not quite romantic.

"D…don't do that." Onodera gasped.

"Why not?"

Flushing to the tips of his hair ,Onodera got up and marched to the bathroom.

"I call the first shower!" he exclaimed, slamming the door. As quickly as possible, Onodera stripped and turned the shower on. Once the fast streams ran down his body, Onodera started humming. After a while of shampooing and conditioning, the young brunet began to sing one of the many poems he had written.

The brunet's arms had their own mind as the scrubbed to the rhythm, the water turned to cold. The boy yelped, jumping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"_Don't tell me I forgot to grab a pair of Pajama's?" _he pondered, searching the floor. "_I could just ask Saga…. No! Never!" _

Blushing at the thought, the teenager dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Stepping out, Onodera walked to the lonely suitcase at the foot of the bed in search of sleeping pants.

"The shower's all yours." Onodera declared.

"Why didn't you dress into a pair of pajamas?" Saga sighed, getting out of the top bed with a night wear at hand.

"Forgot to bring it with me." Onodera laughed, finally finding a pair of tracksuit pants.

"You could've just asked me to bring you some."

"Hell no!" Onodera hissed as Saga-Senpai shooed the conversation away with the shut of a door. Feelings churning Onodera's stomach, he fell into the bed and hid underneath the covers.

"_This is so uncomfortable." _he sighed.

**I know this really short, but I needed to post something. I'll try to make a longer chapter. Sorry, so please review? I decided not to change the name, for now that is.**


	8. Chapter 8

The door sneered, its mouth awaiting the boy. Classical music played as several couples conversed in mild excitement behind it's goofy grin.

"You gonna go in?" Saga asked, pushing the door slightly.

"I…I can't do it." Onodera sniffled, pulling at the end of the maids uniform.

"Come on, you gotta. If we don't take this job, we won't find another one. They've all been taken and besides…" Saga's head whispered into Onodera's ear. "You look adorable as a girl."

A blush appeared behind the piles of makeup, the boy's mouth hung open to make a remark.

"I won't do it." Onodera sighed.

"Don't half ass this. You've already gotten this far, so grow a pair and get ready to serve."

Onodera's eyes blazed, invisible lasers finding their way through Saga's head. Saga made a stride through the door, confidence pooling behind him, leaving poor Onodera to slip through it.

"_God damn you, I'm not half assing anything." _Onodera wanted to growl, but instead cowered into the kitchen.

"Hey newbies, get out there and start taking orders." one of the bakers commanded. "It's easy, plus you won't need to carry huge trays to the customers tables."

"Yes ma'am." Saga smiled, eyes slanting slightly as he turned to Onodera. "Are you gonna keep following me around, or are you going to start working?"

Wanting to scream at the older teen, Onodera left the kitchen and froze in the main room.

"_They could've informed us better on what to do. What do I do? Do I go up to a table, or do I wait at the door for customers?" _Onodera lost thought as two people entered the room.

"Hey, Ritsu, do you know what to do?" Saga's teasing tone gone and worry eating at it.

"N…no." Onodera stuttered, blushing to the side.

"Here, lemme show you."

"Hello, I will be your server today. May I find you a table?" Saga marched to the customer, nearly jumping up and down in glee.

The two customers, girls, giggled and nodded while Onodera studied Saga's every move. Saga winked at Onodera, pulling out a chair for one of the girls and then the other.

"What would you two ladies like to drink?" Saga gleamed, the girls staring in awe.

"U…um, we'll take you…I mean water! Yes, water would be great. I like water, don't you?" one the girls babbled to hide the shame dusting her cheeks.

"Yes I do. I'll get you your water right away ladies." Saga flashed the white pearls and walked to Onodera.

"How'd you do that?" Onodera eyes widened.

"Back at home I have a part time job as a waiter. Since you're a girl, try to get the guy customers by waiting at the door for them," Saga informed the "student" with another smile. "After a little while, you have to come back and ask what they'd like to eat. If they don't know what to order, make a suggestion and if they still don't know, leave and attend to your other tables."

"T…thank you." Onodera returned the smile as two new customers came in.

"Anything for my favorite waitress." Saga muttered as the boy eyebrows knitted in determination.

**I know this was really short, but I've been having some MAJOR writers block on this story. Sorry, but I'll try to post another (longer?) chapter next time. Thanks for reading so far and please, keep reviewing. I know where this story is going, but I'd enjoy some suggestions. Don't be angry if I don't choose any of them, but I need to some ideas. Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Okay, let's see…" _

Onodera stood at the door, waiting as the other servers attended to their own customers. The door swung open, revealing an Asian college couple.

"_This is my chance!" _

" Um…hello and welcome to our café." Onodera bowed. "Can I find you a table?"

The couple smiled and nodded, the nervous boy leading them to an open table.

"C…can I get you a drink?" Onodera asked, pulling out a notebook from a frilly apron.

"Sure, I'll take some coffee if you have it." the man answered and turned to the girl. "What about you hon?"

"I guess I'll just have water." the girl yawned, stretching to the ceiling.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right back." Onodera thought, grabbing the coffee and water pitchers.

"_Maybe this won't be so hard." _

* * *

"Smooth, absolutely flawless. You're the best waitress I've ever seen," Saga smirked. "I've never seen a waitress that could stutter like that, or break as many things."

"Shut up, I only dropped one cup." Onodera sighed, morning sunlight shining through the portholes.

"Sure, stay in denial, but I know you dropped more than that."  
"No way." Onodera laughed, walking into their bedroom.

"We have pretty nice hours. I heard that the other kids have to stay at their jobs from eight in the morning to nine at night."

"Can't they get in trouble for child labor?"

"Nope, I think it's because our parents are letting us or something like that."

As Saga turned on the TV as Onodera rushed into the bathroom and dressed in some more "manly" clothes. The moment Onodera walked out of the bathroom, Saga's larger chest collapsed on top of him.

"What do you want?" Onodera asked, gasping as Saga suddenly held the boy in a tight hug. Without further ado, Saga latched onto Onodera lips.

_"I should probably push him away." _Onodera thought, tasting cherries as Saga's tongue brushed his.

Just the feeling of Saga's tongue made the boy shutter and successfully push the other away.

"I told you not to do that." Onodera panted, Saga hugging the boy again.

"I've missed you so much," Saga sighed, resting in Onodera hair. "Why'd you leave?"

"Y…you already know that." Onodera tapped on the bathroom door with anxious fingers.

"No, I really don't."

"You, laughed at me when I…I asked you if you...loved me."

"Huh? I laughed?"

Onodera pushed Saga away, marching for the door.

"Don't run away! We're talking," Saga grabbed Onodera's wrist and pulled the teenager close in his chest. "I'm sorry that I laughed. I think I was thinking something about how you were just asking that question after everything we'd done together…"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I love you, I really do."

Onodera turned to Saga, looking straight into those deadly eyes.

"Saga, we only knew each other for a week. I don't really understand how you can love me."

"Says the boy who fell in love at first sight and stalked me for three years." Saga challenged, rewarded with a dark blush.

"I…I never…don't know what you're…" Onodera skipped through words, stopping further embarrassment by shutting up.

"Let's start over, okay?" Saga asked, turning Onodera's chin. "Please?"

"I…I don't know if that's a very good idea."

"We can work on it, make it better."

Not knowing what to say, Onodera rested on Saga's chest.

"Sorry about kicking you in the head."

"That's okay." Saga laughed.

"But I still don't think it's a good idea." Onodera pulled away. "I don't we should be together. Sorry."

Saga's eyes sharpened, holes sizzling through Onodera's hair.

"I'll make you love me again. That's a promise."

"I think I'm going to go see my parent's." Onodera ran out the front door.

* * *

The hall was empty, the scent of the sea sneaking in through open doors. Onodera's body had a mind of its own, walking through the halls and into the dining room. Other than the occasional clatter of dishes, the place was deserted. Either way, it seemed as if Onodera's body wouldn't have cared. Plopping onto the chair, Onodera's fingers practiced some scales. The fingers began to disappear as they drifted into a sad abyss of song. Onodera's eyes drooped close, the setting changing.

Weary legs dragged themselves down the gray path cluttered with stones. The legs owner looked up, staring into nothing as gray blocked the creatures vision. The legs launched themselves forward in some sad, desperate attempt to find a new place. When the legs began to slow, realizing that it was pointless to run, the setting changed again. The world was still gray, but this time an ocean appeared before of soaring cliff of rock.

"_What are you doing_ ?" the legs asked as the owner walked closer and closer to the edge. "_Don't do it!" _

Almost as if the legs willed it, a hand grabbed the body's shoulder and drew it back. Turning, the body met a shimmering shadow with gold eyes, its shape shaking in and out of reality. Without a voice, the shadow spoke, it's eyes welling up.

The leg's form pushed the shadow away and ran, ran straight off the cliff.

"_Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" _the legs flailed, begging to leave its vessel. The entity fell through the water, a field of ice freezing over.

The fingers appeared again, moving quicker as their story changed again. Onodera's eyes flopped closed once more as he was devoured into a new world. This time the legs rested in grass, sky shifting from gray to blue and back to gray. The creature's hand clutched onto another's slender one, smiling to a blurry face. One playful bare foot found its way to another, tickling it. The face smiled back as his own foot decided to join in the fun, the face clearing little by little.

"I love you." a voice whispered, pulling the other closer.

Then blurry face suddenly pushed the other away, wings shooting from its back. The wings began to pump, rising swiftly into the air, leaving the legs to chase after its winged lover.

"_Don't leave_!" the legs jumped, allowing the creatures hands to reach for the angels feet. With a silent scream, they missed, falling back into the night. The stars shining dimly against the black as the creature fell pass them, never to see the winged angel again.

Quivering fingers appeared again as the song came to a halt, Onodera's body lifting itself away from the piano.

"Ritsu-chan, I never knew you could play that well~" a familiar voice unexpectedly called out. Onodera turned to meet his mother, the smiling face falling.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" she asked, walking to the boy.

"I…I am?" Onodera asked, reaching to wipe them away as the worried mother embraced her short son.

"It was a beautiful song, it made me want to cry too," she smiled down on her son. "Who's the composer?"

"Me."

Her face twisted from happy to something different, something Onodera had never seen before.

"No way, you couldn't have," her eyes widened. "You only used to play the piano every other week when your tutor came."

"I play at the school in Europe. It's hard to talk to the others in their language, so I take out my frustration on the piano."

"You're frustrated about something?" she asked, staring at the piano as she pulled away from Onodera.

"No, not this time… So what're you doing here?" Onodera asked, shoving tired hands into a pair of torn jean pockets.

"Oh, I was looking at the map to see where the spa is when I heard someone playing the piano. Of all the people I could've seen, it was you. You're really something."

"Thanks, hey mom? " he asked, wanting to change the subject. "What time does dinner start?"

"Um, five-thirty. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Hey, shouldn't you be at a job right now?" she asked.

"I have one, but the hours are different."

"Well, good thing, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to hear you play. You play just like my mother used to. She could play that thing like nobody else."

"Grandma used to play?" Onodera suddenly interested in the piano topic again.

"Yup, she tried to make a living off of it. In the end, she just ended up playing only on Suday's at the church. You know grandma, Christian she is…" Onodera's mother's face suddenly became cold. "You aren't planning to go into a piano playing profession, right?"

"No, not really." Onodera gasped as his mother grabbed at the frail shoulders.

"You have to promise. I'm not letting your children live like I did, having to marry a rich man in order to survive even though I loved someone else." Eyes smoldered as they darted over to the piano and back to her son's face.

"Mom calm down." he suddenly felt scared, as if the woman would rip the boy apart. Onodera's mom's face calmed down and let go of the boy as she smiled again.

"I love my husband and my son; I just don't want anything to happen to you. Sorry, kinda lost my cool there," she apologized, pulling a mirror and makeup out of a purse. "Well, I'm off to go help your father. Love you."

"Ya, love you too." he waved as she left the room.

Onodera's eyes wander across the room, admiring it for no particular reason as the scene replayed itself over and over again.

"So, she never loved dad," he thought aloud, walking out of the room. After walking to the top of the deck, the boy smiled at the sea and came to a final conclusion.

_ Love doesn't exist. _

* * *

** Sorry that this chapter was more drama than fluff. I hope it was long enough. There should be more fluff in the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's take so long for me to update, but please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I apologized, so what I'd do wrong?" _Saga's eyes followed a pair of playful dolphins beside the ship. With a sigh, he walked down the ship to keep along with the cheerful mammals. It seemed as if the whole world was against the teen, couples cuddling to keep warm as they waited for the moon to rise.

_"I know he loves me, so why won't he come back?" _

The chilly winds alerted the boy to leave the deck and get ready for work. Since Mino had said that the boys wear the same outfits that they wore in the day, Saga just needed to apply a little extra makeup.

"_Should've brought it with me..." _

Saga left the deck and eventually reached their room, only to barge in on Onodera dressing. A pair of tight blue underwear were discovered beneath a black skirt as Onodera threw a pillow at Saga.

"Get out!" he screeched, pushing the other out of the room. The sounds of rustles and a door slam let Saga know he was allowed back in. Smirking, Saga walked in and sat on the top bunk.

"I didn't know you wore girl's panties." he laughed, dodging into a pillow to cover up the giggles.

"Shut up!" Onodera hissed, the door slamming open as a slutty version of Onodera stepped out.

"Looking good, Ritsu," Saga nodded at the bunny girl outfit. "You should've been born a girl."

Onodera remained silent and tugged at the skirt in an effort to make it longer. The boy's curvy, flawless legs wobbled in the high heels as they walked to the front door. The white belly top showing off a soft abdomen as Onodera's hips swung back and forth to keep balance. The bunny ears flopped to the side, clinging to the boys head tightly.

"There is no way I'm going out there in this…" Onodera faltered at the front door.

"No one's going to notice that you're a boy since you've got all that makeup on," Saga encouraged, quickly rubbing makeup on his own face. "Besides, you wore the other outfit without too much problem.

"But I look like a hooker, there's no way I'm going to make a fool of myself like this." Onodera's voice shook a little.

"Hang on," Saga's finger's snapped. Reaching into the suitcase on the top bunk, Saga pulled out a solid black vest and handed it to Onodera.

"What's this for?" Onodera asked, studying it.

"My clothes are bigger than you, so it should cover up that stomach of yours."

"….Thank you…" Onodera hesitated, but put it on. As Saga said, it covered the brunet's belly.

Walking out the door, Onodera followed every one of Saga's steps, Saga nearly laughed at the kind atmosphere currently surrounding them.

"_This feels so much better than when we were dating," _Saga thought as they walked through the deck to get to the café. "_Maybe I can…"_

Saga's hand was faster than his mind as it clasped onto Onodera's. Saga knew it was a mistake when the sweet mood ebbed away.

"Saga, I just want to be a partner, that's all," Onodera blinked and pulled the hand to his chest.

"My name's not Saga."

"Huh?"

"My parents divorced, its Takano now."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two remained silent as they emerged into the café.

"Hey, Takano!" A maid walked to them.

"Why're you whispering?" Takano asked, thunder roaring outside.

"Karaoke. Anyway, get to work. We have a lot of customer's today." the girl skipped away to the kitchen.

"Who's she?" Onodera asked, watching the girl disappear.

"Co-worker. Don't worry, my eyes are only for you."

Before Onodera could object, an off key voice filled the room. Instead, Onodera hurried off as a man signaled for him.

Takano walked into the kitchen to be attacked by a gigantic bottle of wine.

"Walk around and offer it to them." a busty woman instructed. Nodding, Takano left the kitchen.

"_Ritsu's still talking to that customer?" _Takano thought as he offered a lady wine. So focused on not spilling wine in the now rocky boat, Takano nearly didn't hear an announcement flood the room from invisible speakers.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. It appears that there's going to be some stormy weather tonight. As a safety precaution, all passengers must go to their rooms. Nothing to worry about, please enjoy your trip."

Many groans floated through the room as everyone got up and left. Partners met up and left as well, Takano and Onodera leaving last. Once outside, windy rain showered them.

"How'd the weather change so drastically?" Onodera asked over the loud ocean.

"Dunno, but we'd better get back inside soon."

The two rushed across the deck, Onodera's heels threatening to slip. Once inside, the two sighed in relief and made their way to the room. Even though the hall to their room was long, their room was close enough.

"You can take the first shower," Onodera clothes clung tightly as water dripped on the floor.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Without a second thought, Takano sped to the bathroom and ran the water. After peeling the wet clothes off Takano walked into the shower, nearly tripping over the bath. The warm water pounded through every pore, sweeping the cold away in seconds.

"I'll be quick so you can get in quickly. You should probably get out of those wet clothes too." Takano hollered over the shower head.

"Ya right, and expose myself in this room. Like that'll happen." Onodera sneered.

"I'm in the shower, how could I possibly peek? Besides, you'll catch cold if you don't."

Welcomed with an awkward silence, Takano continued to shower. After nearly 15 minute of warm heaven, Takano left the bathroom in nothing by a towel.

"You're still wearing that outfit? It's all wet! I would've thought you'd be dying to get out of it by now!" Takano exclaimed, wanting to scream at the boy. Noticing the blush and pool below the red heels, Takano pointed at the door. Onodera and his P-J's dashed by and faded away into the bathroom. After dressing and crawling into bed, Takano listened to Onodera's humming. Soon it became words, the sounds of feet taping following close behind it. The charming words stitched themselves to Takano's ears, musical pitch dancing on the pillow.

A smile plastered itself on Takano's face as an idea slithered into his head. As quickly as it came it, it disappeared as the ship shook. The words twisted into yelps, the water turning off and Onodera hopped out of the shower. Not only a minute later had Onodera flown out of the bathroom and into the bed.

"Ritsu," Takano peered over. "You okay?"

"Course." Onodera mumbled, whimpering as the boat shook again.

"Afraid of storms?" Takano asked.

"No, boats."

Takano's face fell as Onodera's breathing turned into quiet snores. The light breathing whimpered every so often when the thunder's running rocked the boat.

_"Sure does sleep quick for someone who's afraid,"_ Takano thought. "_Guess I would do the same." _

Seizing a new available chance , Takano slid down the ladder and landed on Onodera's bed. The boy seemed undisturbed as Takano laid down next to the other body. Pulling his arms around the younger teens shoulders, Takano encased in the warmth.

Instead of the brunet waking up to push Takano away, he continued to sleep and even wiggled into the warmth, much to a certain someone's delight.

Rolling over, Onodera's head snuggled into Takano's firm chest.

"Are you really asleep or are you trying to seduce me?" Takano whispered, the boy unresponsive.

Takano's eyelids closed, Onodera's warmth seeping through them.

_"I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." _Takano's dream starting with Onodera's blushing face. " _I promise."_

** Short, but at least I wrote another chapter quickly. Please tell me what you thought of Onodera playing the piano last chapter and if you were confused, please tell me. Anyway, please review. Criticism is much appreciated, good and bad. I really do like helpful criticism, so please don't be shy. Please?~**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Mom?"_

_ The innocent memories of their family hung on the walls, urging the boy forward. _

_"Mom," Onodera tried again, but the hall just grew longer at the call. Doors would disappear just as fast as they appeared, only one stayed. "Mom?"_

_Soft whimpering slithered out the stubborn door and grabbed Onodera's feet, forcing him forward. The door opened on its own, pulling the boy into the unfamiliar. _

_"Isn't this the ship? Wasn't I just inside my house?" Onodera wondered aloud as the door vanished, stranding the boy on the top deck. The whimpering grew into angry cries, bringing the boy closer. _

_"Mom?" _

_Around the corner, a figure leaned over the side of the railing, ready to fall back into the sea. _

_"Mom!" Nearly running, Onodera grabbed the woman and pulled her over. "What we're you doing?" _

_"I knew you'd eventually come," Onodera's mother stared into space, not even looking at her son. "I always know. I know everything about you." _

_"Mom…" _

_"Or at least I thought I did."_

_ Onodera watched his mother stand above him, red flames licking at her eyelashes. _

_"You lied to me Onodera Ritsu. You're rotten to the core, sick, disgusting, worthless. _

_"Mom, what're you…"_

_"Shut up!" The woman grabbed her son by the hair and lifted him up. "You're an animal. A filthy pig. I hate you, you're just like your grandmother. You god damn fag!" _

_"You…know?" _

_"Of course I do, but don't worry," Wood chips dug themselves into Onodera's poor scalp when a bat came swinging out of nowhere. "Mommy's gonna make you better honey. Mommy's gonna make you all better." _

_"Mom!" The blinding pain only allowed Onodera to scream at his mother. _

_"Feelin better?" she asked, slamming the bat down on Onodera's back, head, and stomach. _

_"Stop…" _

_"Oh, I know just what you need," Flopping her son over, she beat onto Onodera ass with the bat. "You like it this way, don't cha?" _

_ All feelings deserted the boy as the bat continued its abuse. _

_"Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you. MOMMY LOVES YOU," The woman laughed, lifting her child up by the neck. "I was planning to kill myself for ever giving birth a monster like you, but then you know what I thought? I should take him with me!" _

_ Jumping over the ship, the mad woman dragged the boy down with her. _

_"You're going to be cured honey!" she screamed as they hit the water. Body still trying to survive, Onodera strained to swim to the surface, but motherly hands clasped around the her sons throat and brought them down faster. _

_"I'm sorry, everyone, Saga…" the world went dark, blown away like a candle flame. _

Shrill screams ripped through the silence of the room, the gray shadows faltering at the sound.

"Hey, calm down!" Takano's firm voice whispered, strong arms holding the boy in place. Instead of doing what the voice instructed, Onodera shrieked louder.

"Oda!"

While Takano's words scared the boy, the thunder brought the boy back to reality. It disapproved of Onodera's screams, demanding the boy to shut up. Onodera followed the order and decided to just cry, the rain drops acting as his guide.

"Oda, what's wrong?" Takano squeezed the feverish teenager, letting Onodera's tears stain his polo shirt.

"I don't want to be on this ship. I want to get off… now." Onodera shook, sniffled back the tears.

Miki barged through the door, sweat dripping off the tips of his hair.

"What the hell's going on?" Miku panted.

"It's getting worse, we should take him to the infirmary." Takano replied, Onodera's sobbing calmed.

"Okay. I'll go tell his parents. Do you know where the infirmary is?"

"Yes."

Miku left the boys on their own, pushing the door wider for them.

"My stomach hurts," Onodera yawned, tears still flowing. "My head too."

"Don't worry. The nurse will make you better." Takano's warm face changed from Onodera's mom, b to Takano, and back to mom again.

"Get away," Onodera whispered, backing away from Takano's warm chest. "Get away."

"Oda, come on. We need to get rid of your fever." Takano cooed, Mothers face itching closer.

"No, I'm not going anywhere Mom."

"Mom?" Mother's crazed face shifted back to Takano's. "Hey Ritsu, can you walk?"

Scooting over the side of the bed, Onodera wobbled himself up.

"Here, I'll carry you." Takano's strong arms hoisted Onodera onto his back. Too tired to care, Onodera didn't fight back rested on the taller boys shoulder.

Gloomy storm light snuck through the portholes, the rain lifting it in.

"There's still a storm?" Onodera asked, the boat swaying a little.

"Ya, the captain said we should be getting out of it soon. The café's shut down because the risk of dropping dishes."

"Oh…"

"Jeez, you're heavy."

"Sorry."

"So, why'd you call me Mom?"

An awkward silence followed them all the way to the infirmary, seconds flying by faster than expected.

"Hello?" Takano asked, the door automatically sweeping open. A tall Asian lady smiled at them, her long black hair flowing to her hips.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" her accent was a bit harsh, possibly German.

"My friend here's sick. I tried to care for him in our room, but it seems to have gotten worse." Takano walked into the office, shrugging Onodera off into the nearest bed.

"My, how'd that happen?" she asked, pulling a thermometer out of her apron and into Onodera's mouth.

"He didn't change out of his wet clothes fast enough. He's been sick for nearly the whole day."

"You should've come sooner. I could've reduced the fever and he'd be better by now."

"Sorry. Miku said to keep him in the room."

The thermometer beeped for the nurse, Onodera's eyes vulnerable to the sound.

"He really doesn't look good," her face pulled back at the numbers on the thermometer. "It's 103, very unstable. Go grab three pills from the blue bottle off my desk and some water from the counter."

"Hey, what's going on?" Onodera asked, his body drifting somewhere between sleep and wake.

"Can you sit up for me?" the nurse asked, oblivious to the question.

"What's going on?" Onodera asked, sitting up.

"Lean your head back and swallow these." The nurse instructed, handing two pills and a water bottle to him.

"It's rude not to answer a question you know."

Ignoring the boy yet again, the nurse handed the last of the three pills to Takano.

"Take this," She demanded, sanitizing her hands. "You've been around him a lot, so there's a high chance of you getting sick. If you take the pill, the chances will be reduced."

"Okay." Takano nodded, dragging a chair to the side of the bed.

"What're you doing?"

"I have nothing better to do." Takano sat down, swallowing the pill without any water.

"Okay, but I'll be back to check on his fever." The nurse left them, walking into her office next door.

"You feelin okay?" Takano leant over and gave Onodera a gently peck on the forehead.

"You're going to get sick." Onodera sighed.

"No way. That's definitely not gonna to happen."

"You're too reckless," Onodera turned away from Takano, staring at the white wall.

"I'm reckless? You're the one who stood in wet clothes for nearly a half hour!"

Onodera's face lit up, despite the high fever.

"Onodera…"

"Ya?"

"What we're you dreaming of?"

"W…what do you mean?" Onodera turned over again.

"You were talking a lot in your dream. You said "Saga" and "Mom" a lot." Takano commented, leaning back in the chair. "I'm also curious on why you'd scream like that."

"It's nothing important," Onodera yawned. "I dreamt that my Mom tried to kill me."

"And where do I fit into that?"

Before Onodera could answer, the nurse came bursting out of her office with a remote. Clicking furiously through channels on the TV hanging from the wall, the nurse cried out in glee and threw the remote to the side.

"I've finally found it." She whispered.

"Found what?" Takano and Onodera asked in sync.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"

The boys hushed and stared at the dark reporter on screen.

"_Hello and welcome. Tonight's topic is gay marriage and whether or not it should be legal. We asked a few celebrities and their spouses about the topic. Here's what we gathered."  
_The screen transitioned from one couple to the next, many agreeing it should be allowed.

"The owner of my favorite publishing company is coming on in a second." The nurse told them, staring at the anticipating screen.

"_The owner of the Onodera Publishing Company," _the reporter butted in. "_and his wife had some rather "negative" feedback on the subject. Here it is." _

_"So, Mr. and Mrs. Onodera, what're your thoughts on gay marriage?" a voice asked. The friendly looking woman developed a sudden dark aura and scowled at the camera. _

_"Well, I don't really mind it all that much. Just so long as I don't have to see it." Mr. Onodera shrugged, his wife's glare increasing. _

_"What about you, Mrs. Onodera?" _

_"It's absolutely disgusting," she growled. "Marriage is between a man and woman. Loving someone of the same gender isn't logical. Those "things" can't start a family. All they can do is turn their children into one of them." _

_"I heard you two have a child," the reporter ventured on. "How exactly would you respond if they were to tell you that they liked the same gender?" _

_"We'd disown him," Mrs. Onodera responded automatically. "He knows he has to love girls. He knows how it's supposed to be." _

_"Well, thank you. Before we leave, is there anything else you'd like to say?"_

_"Nope, that's all I have to say." Mr. Onodera said quickly, appalled at his wife. _

_"I'd just like to say that all you freaks out there that," Mrs. Onodera stood up. "You should all go to hell." _

_ Mrs. Onodera stood up and left the room, her angry husband following behind._

_"Well, that's all for tonight. We'll be right back after this short commercial break." The reporter excused herself as an ad for sushi came up. _

"Bitch, she's not good enough for him." The nurse mumbled enviously, turning the TV off and leaving the room.

"That was lame," Takano groaned, turning to Onodera. "You okay?"

"I'm tired. Goodnight." Onodera murmured, snuggling under the blankets.

**Alright, I know I've been a bad girl and I haven't posted for, like, foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr. I'm sorry, but I can explain. I had a chapter written but my mom's computer crashed and it took a while to get new one. When we did, I started writing this chapter. The moment I WAS GOING TO CLICK SAVE, IT CRASHED AGAIN! Argggg, anyway, I know this is way rushed but I really wanted to post a new chapter. I'll take your guy's advice on slowing down in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy! And please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ritsu?" Takano's regretful eyes sighing at the boy's back. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you."

The commercials came to an end and a new reporter started reading off a paper.

"Wanna talk or are you too tired?" Takano asked.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Onodera turned over.

"What have you been doing this last year?" Takano asked.

"N…nothing really, I transferred to England. It's a nice place, much bigger than Japan." Onodera lids grew heavy, begging for rest.

"Why England?"

Onodera turned over, following his body's orders.

"Ritsu-chan!" Mother's worried voice echoed throughout the room. Takano watched the woman practically leapt at the boy, Onodera father standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Despite the kindly worried face Mother wore, Onodera refused to turn and greet the lady.

"Ritsu," she asked, reaching for the shaky shoulder.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Takano warned.

"And why not?" Mother's hand fell back, waiting for an answer.

"Because he's highly contagious and possibly still hallucinating," The nurse interrupted with a smile. "You're his parent's I presume?"

Mother nodded as Onodera's father stood beside her, examining the shaky figure underneath the covers with a raised brow.

"Is he alright?" Onodera's father asked, unfaithful eyes wavering towards woman's chest.

"He should be. You have nothing to worry about. I'll take good care of him." The nurse responded. "Wait a second, aren't you the owner of Onodera publishing?"

The man smiled which resulted with several squeals from the nurse.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, Mother starting to glare.

"Maybe later." Onodera's dad laughed, noticing Takano. "Who are you?"

"Hey," Glad to be acknowledged, Takano stood up and bowed. "I'm Takano Masamune, Ritsu's roommate."

"Pleasure to meet you," Onodera's dad bowed back. "First name basis?"

"Yeah, I've known him for quite some time now."

"Really? How long?"

Onodera's mom interrupted the conversation by coughing.

"Well, If that's all, shall we get back to work?" she asked her husband, his eyes clearly somewhere else.

"Of course."

"Ritsu-chan~, will you at least look at mom before she leaves?" Mother asked, peering at her son.

The shaky figure didn't turn over, Mother making the atmosphere darker than it already was.

"Fine, be an ungrateful brat." She stormed out the room, leaving Onodera's father to deal with her mess once again.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Takano-kun," Onodera's father turned. "Feel better Ritsu."

"Well, boys, can you handle being alone for a while? I'm going on a lunch break." The nurse didn't even wait for a response.

"Your real last name is Onodera?" Takano asked, watching the nurse run away.

"Well, y..yeah."

"I've been searching for Oda, no wonder I couldn't find you…"

"O..oda?"

"Yeah…never mind. Hey," Takano sat on the bed, hovering above the boy. "Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

"Y…yeah, I guess." Onodera lied, wiggling throughout the shivers. Takano took action, pulling Onodera and the blanket into his lap.

"H…hey, what if the nurse see's?" Onodera protested weakly, sinking into Takano's warmth.

"That's not important," Takano said. "So, why're you crying?"

Cunning tears had already passed right through Onodera's defenses, leaving him exposed. Takano buried into Onodera's neck, making the boy shiver.

"I…I'm not crying…" Onodera slumped, letting the droplets flow freely.

"Hey, Onodera?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know why I like the rain so much?" The two gazed out the window, thunder still boasting.

"Sure."

"It seems that whenever I'm sad, the rain comes. Kinda like the sky is crying for me. Whenever it cries, I know I'm allowed to cry too," Takano squeezed Onodera, snuggling the boy tighter. "And now, it's falling for you because it knows how hard it is for your tears to fall on their own."

"So," Onodera felt tingly, and yet, tired. "It's alright for me to cry?"

"Of course. It always has been." Takano smiled sweetly, sighing contently. "I'm sorry, I never knew your mom was such…"

"A bitch," Takano jerked back, the boys turn to smile now. "What? I can curse too!"

"It's just, I never thought that you of all people…" The boy turned around, giggling.

"Saga-Senpai, you're just too funny!" Onodera's body swayed, begging to sleep. Takano's face flushed, amazing them both.

"Well…I think you should…uhhh… go to bed." Takano stood, ready to return to the chair.

"No, wait," Onodera seized Takano's arm, lugging it back down. "I'm cold."

Smiling, Takano laid down and transformed into a second blanket. The brunet sighed, nuzzling the raven's neck.

"Good night Ritsu."

"Good night."

* * *

"Ritsu, guess what I got?" Takano marched into the infirmary, tossing a box on Onodera's bed.

"What'd you get?" Ritsu asked.

"Find out for yourself." Takano grinned, watching Onodera pull a male uniform out the box.

"Oh, Takano… does this mean…"

"I convinced our boss to let you wear a guy's uniform in the day, but not at night."

"Thank you." Onodera hugged the suit. "It's better than having to wear it all day."

"Well, there's a catch," Takano threw something else at Onodera. "You're gonna have to wear a mask to so customers won't recognize you at night."

"I can handle that." Onodera carefully folded the suit only to shove it into the box.

"Well, can you handle a thermometer?" The nurse asked, interrupting as always. The nurse pushed the thermometer into his mouth. While waiting for the beep, the nurse tried to converse.

"So, you guys friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." Takano smirked.

"Close friends?"

"You could say that…"

"Takano!" Onodera's voice warbled, a peep coming from the thermometer.

"Well, Mr. Onodera, looks like you can leave." The nurse beamed. "You're 100% better."

"Great," Onodera hurried to the door. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem dear. Please try not to come again."

Takano and Onodera laughed, leaving the infirmary and to their bedroom.

"I'm glad you better. I've been dying to see you in that outfit." Takano peered, licking his lips.

"Takano-san!" Onodera chuckled. "You're such a perv!"

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah?" their bedroom door appeared, waiting.

"Never mind," Takano smiled.

_I'm sorry._

**I didn't really edit this, so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Left you with sort of a cliffy, not much of one. Hopefully it made some sense. Sorry for not writing, I have no excuse. Please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

"I like your ass in those pants."

"S…shut up!" Onodera demanded.

"Both of you, shut up! Some of us are trying to work." Yuki teased, beating bread.

"Sorry," Takano smiled. "But it's fun to see him blush."

"Takano…"

"You guys are weird." Yuki giggled, sugar coating beaten bread. "Hey, aren't you guys leaving in a half hour? Get back to work, boys!"

"Alright Yuki." Takano moaned, dragging. "You're such a slave driver."

"Let's eat lunch together at the vending machine," Yuki hollered. "I'm buying, top deck, where the benches are!"

"Kay."

* * *

"Nice lady."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, met her when you were sick," Takano yawned. "You know she isn't coming, right?"

"What?"

"She's a major airhead. People are always teasing her…stupid machine!" The vending terrorist coughed sandwiches out only when kicked and retaliated with hot mayo nukes, nasty fumes chasing the enemy away.

"This weather is killer, huh? Tomorrows Saturday, so we have some free time. Wanna go to the pool?" Takano asked.

"Sure…"Ritsu nibbled at the sandwich.

"Let's sit down."

"Okay."

As the couple sat, children ran by, flashing toys off to the others. Parents read, the elderly nodded off, couples held hands.

_European couples…_

"Ritsu…"

_Lucky bastards_

"Ritsu."

_No, normal bastards_

_"_Ritsu!"

"Oh, um, sorry Takano-san."

"You're staring at them pretty intensely. What'd they ever do to you?" Takano smirked.

"I…" Ritsu's eyes awoke, reaching Takano's gaze. "I hadn't realized that…"

"Ritsu, what's wrong?"

"W…what do you mean?"

"Is something wrong?"

_What do I say to that?_

Ritsu looked away, using the sandwich as an excuse. Takano stared, waiting for a reply.

_I can't do anything, this awkward silence always gets in the way. _

The sun seem to darken slightly, though the other passengers hadn't noticed.

_Say something! You're the cause of the silence. But, how can I tell… _

"Yes, there is." Ritsu sighed.

_Damn mouth, you're gonna ruin everything!_

"What is it?"

"This doesn't feel right, I mean, before I was sick…"

"Yeah?" Ritsu gulped.

"What changed? It just doesn't make any sense, I mean..."Since Ritsu was never going to say it, Takano jumped in.

"Are you afraid of being together because of your Mom?"

Ritsu's head fell, shoulders too.

"Ritsu, come here, I want to show you something. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

Takano pulled his phone out, tapping the web . Puzzled, Ritsu scooted closer, watching the screen. Takano's quick fingers tapped a video and pulled out headphones.

"Here, put one in your ear, okay?"Ritsu obeyed. "It's in English, but you know the language, right?"

"Yeah, I understand it, just can't speak it very well."

A man showed up wearing blue jeans and a tee. The spacious room held only a bed and a…piano.

"Hey guys, Alex Copper here. This is going to be a little different from my usual videos, sorry guys, no piano for you today!" Alex grinned, shaking a taunted finger. "Actually, today I want to let you guys in on a little secret. I've seen a lot of videos on coming out of "closet" and decided, here's mine. Yes, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a "flaming homo!" Ha, but seriously, I wanted to tell you guys now because something important happened. A, um, few weeks ago, I tried to c...commit suicide. That's why it's been so long since I last made a video."

Alex lifted bandaged wrists, names littering the statement.

"My entire life seemed so worthless, so dirty. I couldn't keep it in, so I told a friend. Unfortunately, I chose the wrong person. No names, but they told me I was fag. They said I was unlovable or something like that, that I should kill myself. That's exactly what I tried to do."

When I woke up in the hospital, my family was there. I couldn't stand to see them crying and when my mom asked why I'd done it, I told them. She was shocked, but told me it was okay, that she still l…loved me. Sure, when I got out of the hospital my dad was disappointed and ashamed. I was upset with myself for telling them, but you know what? It was worth it. Even though Dad doesn't want to talk to me right now, my M...mom and sister are really supportive. Being gay isn't a sin. If someone stops loving you for it, then they never truly loved you to begin w...with. What I'm trying to get at, is that it will get better. Even if you lose someone's love, you'll still have other people who'll love you even more. It's unfair to try to take your life, when people are still there for you. I um…"

Alex's pimply face watered.

"Anyway's, sorry for blabbing so much today. I'll do a new video next week, until then, see ya!"

The video closed. Ritsu blinked. Takano smiled.

"I…I'm not suicidal." Ritsu stuttered.

"No, but I wanted to show you what could happen. Even though your mom said she'd disown you, other people will still love you. One person's love isn't worth your life."

Ritsu's eyes welled up. "I'm not ready to tell her yet…"

"You don't have to." Takano smiled. "I just don't want you to be afraid to love and all. I love you."

"You're so corny!" Ritsu sobbed, falling into Takano's shoulder.

* * *

"Closing time!" Yuki declared, teenagers flocking to the door.

Ritsu and Takano stood back, watching teens claw their way out.

"Here kid, wipe it off." Yuki tossed a cloth to Ritsu. "You two should get out of here soon. You know how the boss can be."

"Whatever, goodnight Yuki." Takano nodded. The warm night air kissed the teen's faces, ocean breeze backing it up.

"Geez, I'm so tired. Wearing this getup all night is annoying." Takano said.

"You think you have it bad? I have to work in heels and a skirt!" Ritsu countered.

"Oh, you're just over reacting ."

Takano walked on a waited for a new retort, but received a lone side.

"Ritsu…" Takano turned, Ritsu looking to the side. "What're you looking at…"

Takano's breath caught. Light shimmered through the water, spreading itself out. Moon smiled to embrace Lady of sea and merged, sharing one another for all to see.

Takano smiled. Minds drifted, but hands stayed in place, together. Heart beats timed faster, even if they didn't notice.

_Life, huh?_

**I tried to make it a bit less corny guys. Didn't do much, but I tried. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry about not writing in a while.  
**


	14. Quick Announcement

Hello, I do like this so far, but here's some advice :)

1. Don't use "he" so much!

2. Sentences are a little too short. (Use more compound sentences kay?)

3. Make sure to really get your characters. There are many people who don't understand this. For example, do you really think Onodera's mom would say that? I mean shes been completely pestering him about marrying An-chan. Write like a chart or something about their personalities and make sure to refer to it every once in a while.

Have fun! Really looking forward to the rest :)

**I was looking through some reviews because I wanted to find the person who left this review. Since the person was a guest, I can't PM them. So I'll just say what I wanted to say to him or her here. Your review is what helped realize what a shitty writer I am, and I thank you for that. If it wasn't for you, I'd be one of those writers who thinks they're perfect even though they haven't reached their full potential. You're review helps me find mistakes and try not to make them again. You're review also helped me think a bit more outside of the box, which I also thank you for. I mean, when I first read it, I was pissed, but I realized that you were right and should stop trying to get people to kiss my ass. If you're reading this( and I hope you are) thank you so much.**

**Sorry guys about this not being a chapter, I should have one in a few weeks. I'm working on a "script" at the moment if you'll give it that much credit. Hehe, anyways, more to come I guess. Oh, thank you guys too. You're support brings up my spirits and constantly inspires me. Thank you to everyone then. **

**Ps, I'm sorry if you read the wrong version of my last chapter. There was a big mistake with the edit thing, but it's all fixed up now.**


End file.
